


Housewarming

by rndmnwierd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Demon fucking in the bonus chapter, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Tentacles, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmnwierd/pseuds/rndmnwierd
Summary: Peridot and Lapis move into their newly built home.





	1. Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeedSerotiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeedSerotiny/gifts).



Their new home was on the beach, only a few thousand feet from Steven's. Lapis had said it was his idea, but it was a good one, so everyone had agreed that Lapis and Peridot would be their neighbors. 

It had taken a few months to build it to the human standard of livable. It would have been sooner, but between cleaning the beach, rebuilding Steven's house, and working through personal issues, their own home had been delayed.

The two gems had taken up residence in Steven's bathroom, once it had been rebuilt, which was a bit of a tight squeeze. By the time Steven and the Crystal Gems had returned from Homeworld, however, Lapis and Peridot had decided they didn't mind the closeness. In the process of working through their issues with each other, more intimate feelings had come out. 

Lapis and Peridot decided to date.

Dating made things interesting in a few ways. The first, of course, being that they got to explore these new feelings with each other. It was fumbling and awkward and sweet and shy and they loved every new moment they had with each other. 

The only problem that seemed to crop up was the fact that they weren’t alone anymore. When they were in the barn, they weren’t literally stumbling on other people at all hours of the day. Here, in Steven’s home, every little display of affection was fawned over, cooed at, teased, or given a thumbs up by every manner of Crystal Gem. It was more than a little frustrating for them both. These feelings were intense and the situation was new and they wanted to be free with each other without looking over their shoulders all the time for their housemates.

The only place they could be alone was the bathroom and that came with its own issues. The size was the biggest one, but it was also right underneath where Steven slept and he also used the room for other, more human, business. Night time was certainly the most ideal time of day for Lapis and Peridot to spend alone together and they often curled up in Peridot’s nest of blankets in the tub, watching something on Peridot’s tablet. 

With new feelings came a need for intimacy they hadn’t experienced before and it was never more apparent than during the nights they spent together. Peridot was warm against Lapis’s chest and Lapis was engulfing Peridot in her arms and no one knew who started it, but they found themselves kissing instead of watching a movie.

They knew what it was and what it meant, they knew what it lead to when it deepened and their whole bodies turned hot. The problem was, they couldn’t do anything about it, not in Steven’s bathroom, not surrounded by other people. So the tension had built and grown until it was nearly a tangible thing between them.

The day their home was deemed completed enough to live in, Steven had insisted on a housewarming party and they spent the day moving furniture around and setting things up and hanging out together. It was nice! The house mimicked the open floor plan of the barn, more a studio with lofts than a standard house The other gems did a lot of the heavy lifting, setting up an actual bed, tightening down a new hammock, turning the television until it was just right. The whole time they chatted and laughed and played, filling the house with camaraderie and friendship.

Despite how nice it was, both Lapis and Peridot couldn’t wait until they were alone together.

That didn’t happen until Steven and Connie were dozing on the couch and had to be carried out by Garnet and Bismuth. Everyone said their quiet goodbyes and filed out the front door, Lapis locking it behind them. She stood for a moment, forehead pressed to the cool wood, anticipation fluttering low in her belly, listening as her partner’s footsteps came closer. Small arms slipped around her waist, Peridot hugging her from behind and burying her face between Lapis’s shoulder blades.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the closeness, the feeling just before they escalated things, because they both knew it would happen. Then Lapis felt lips press against her gem, sending shivers down her spine, and she had to brace herself against the door. 

“Is this okay?” Peridot asked softly as her hands, laying flat against Lapis’s belly, trembled a little.

“Yes, please,” Lapis answered back in a breathless, needy tone.

She felt Peridot give a shaky sigh against her back, before she drew her tongue up Lapis’s gem, nice and slow. A moan ripped from Lapis’s throat, a shudder ripping through her form as pleasure shot to her groin in a lightning bolt. Peridot’s hands slid from her belly up to cup her chest, squeezing and kneading gently, eliciting more moans.

“Lapis…” Peridot said, voice an awed whisper, “You’re so beautiful. I wanna see more of you, will you phase off your top?”

A flash of light left her top half bare and Peridot’s hands made direct contact with her breasts. She rubbed in circles, dragging her palms over Lapis’s nipples. Lapis felt kisses pepper across her shoulders and back, Peridot voice piping up between each one.

“Good girl. You’re so beautiful and kind, smart and fun. I really love you so much,” Each word of praise effected Lapis as though they were physically coaxing her tentacle from it’s sheath. “You make me so happy. You… turn me on.”

Lapis gasped as Peridot pressed her hips to the back of Lapis’s thigh and she could feel the bulge of the other gem’s tentacle clearly. That was more than enough to make Lapis fully hard and she shed her skirt with another flash of light. “You turn me on, too. I need you, please.”

One of the hands on her chest immediately went lower, skimming her belly and hips, until the backs of Peridot’s knuckles brushed her tentacle. The shock of the touch made Lapis jerk and moan, bucking her hips forward eagerly. When Peridot’s hand finally wrapped around her tentacle, she was beyond control.

Peridot allowed her set the pace, continuing to mumble praise and sweet nothings against her back and shoulders. She keep her fist tight and let Lapis fuck herself, her other hand working against Lapis’s chest, but Lapis wanted more. “Peri, I need you inside me,” She begged, _whined_ , voice high pitched and desperate.

Peridot’s praise cut off and she was silent for a moment, before she said, tone embarrassed, “I can’t reach you from this angle. I’m too small.”

Stopping was hard, but Lapis managed to slow her thrusting hips, nudging Peridot back so she could turn around. “Let’s go break in our new bed,” She suggested, panting and still thrumming with need.

Peridot’s wide eyes dragged over her form, taking in her flushed face, naked breasts, and writhing tentacle. Lapis stood proudly, letting her look her fill, watching Peridot blush in return, seeing her own tentacle twitch powerfully where it bulged in her shorts. Finally, Peridot looked back up and held out her hand, smiling invitingly, and Lapis had to struggle not to just kiss her right there. Instead, she took her hand and allowed Peridot to lead her to the bedroom.

Peridot took a moment to kick off her boots and set aside her visor and then they shuffled up to the middle of the bed, Lapis looming over her smaller lover. They kissed, deep and slow, and Lapis tugged on Peridot’s outfit, slowly peeling it down. Over her shoulders, down her arms, revealing her bare form inch by inch. She paused at Peridot’s chest to suck and lick at her chest, but she didn’t linger long, kissing her way down until she was pulling Peridot’s outfit completely off and tossing it to the floor.

The position left Lapis kneeling between Peridot’s legs and, when she glanced up, she was looking at her trembling tentacle. It was slick and a slightly darker green than the rest of Peridot’s body, the broad tip tapering to a thick base. She wasn’t very long, but her girth was impressive for such an otherwise tiny gem. Thin pre was beading up from the tip and slowly rolling down her length, covering it with a pleasant sheen. 

Lapis spread herself out, one hand gripping the base of the tentacle, the other stretching up to fondle Peridot’s chest. Her lips pressed a sweet kiss against the writhing member in her grip. “You’re so thick,” She observed, before ducking down and dragging her tongue from the wet slit underneath the tentacle all the way up to the very top, collecting the musky juices on her tongue. “And wet.”

Peridot whimpered, speechless for once and completely at Lapis’s mercy. Lapis smirked at her and wrapped her lips around the tip of the tentacle, sucking gently. Immediately, Peridot moaned, head falling back on the pillow as Lapis worked more of the length into her mouth, tongue rubbing against the underside as she bobbed her head up and down. 

Small hands threaded in Lapis’s hair, stroking shakily as she sucked Peridot’s tentacle. She could feel Peridot tensing under her, hips squirming as she tried to restrain herself from losing control. It was cute how hard she was trying to be considerate. 

It made Lapis want to wreck her.

She picked up the pace of her sucking quite suddenly, taking Peridot as far down her throat as she could with each stroke. She heard a whine above her and chuckled around the trembling length in her mouth, bringing her hand down to tease at her entrance as well. Peridot’s noises turned very high pitched when she slid two fingers into her, fucking her at the same pace she was sucking.

“Lapis, Lapis, Lapis,” Peridot chanted over and over, making Lapis moan around her length.

She was so incredibly turned on, grinding her tentacle against the bedsheets with hard pumping of her hips. Lapis knew what she needed, pulling away from Peridot’s tentacle and sitting up, removing her fingers from her opening.

Peridot let out a little cry of protest, opening her eyes and looking at Lapis in question. Lapis smirked down at her, taking the two fingers that had been buried inside Peridot and wrapping her lips around them, sucking them clean, “You taste so good,” She said, watching Peridot’s eyes widen a bit, “But I know where I’d rather have you finish.”

She crawled up until she could straddle Peridot’s waist, feeling her tentacle writhing desperately up to meet her, then began to sink slowly down onto her. They both groaned as Peridot filled Lapis up, her thick member stretching Lapis with a pleasant ache. 

“Oh, Peri, you feel so good,” Lapis breathed and felt a pulse as Peridot’s tentacle throbbed at her words. She looked down in surprise, seeing Peridot giving her a doe eyed, loving gaze, and spoke again, “You’re such a good girl, you know?”

Again, the reaction was strong; Peridot whimpered and her hips thrust up eagerly. Lapis knew her girlfriend liked compliments, she’d often gotten her to melt and turn into a blushing mess with a few, choice words, but she’d never thought it could extend to the bedroom like this. Lapis braced her hands on Peridot’s shoulders, rocking her hips in a firm rhythm.

“Smart gem,” She breathed, looking down into Peridot’s eyes sincerely, “Beautiful gem. You’re so clever and creative,” Peridot whimpered and reached up to wrap two hands around Lapis’s tentacle, stroking hard and fast and making her words stutter, “Y-You are the light of my life. So energetic and positive.”

Peridots hips thrust upwards uncontrollably, “I love knowing you, I love being with you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me- ah!” Lapis gave a cry when Peridot’s tentacle curled sharply inside her, hitting a spot that made stars shoot up her spine, “You’re so good to me! So sweet! I love the way you are always thinking of me!”

“Lapis, Lapis,” Peridot moaned, “I’m, I’m getting close. I’m, I love you, stars, I love you so much.”

“I love you, too!” Lapis devolved into nonsensical mumbles and wordless cries, their hips falling out of rhythm as their orgasms rushed over them hard. Lapis felt Peridot explode inside her, filling her with thick, warm liquid until she could feel it dripping out around the throbbing tentacle still deep inside. She arched into Peridot’s grip, spilling all over Peridot’s belly and chest, twitching firmly until she was completely spent.

Once the pleasure had cleared enough that she could open her eyes, Lapis looked down at her drowsy lover, covered in juices and panting, face relaxed in the aftermath. She leaned forward and kissed Peridot gently, gaining her attention. When they broke apart, Peridot gave her the most lovestruck smile and Lapis felt completely breathless.

“I love you,” She repeated, whispering it against Peridot’s lips, getting a quiet murmur back in response as they traded soft kisses.

After a few minutes, Lapis shifted to slip off of Peridot’s receding tentacle, grimacing at the sticky feeling all over her body. Peridot noticed her look and chuckled, “I’m glad we let Steven talk us into putting in a bathroom with a shower now. I have a feeling we’re going to be getting lots of use out of it.”

Lapis grinned, slid out of bed, and scooped Peridot into her arms, with only a minor shriek, “Well, let’s say we go put it to the test right now?”


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something inspired by [this post](https://porndumpz.tumblr.com/post/178347761200/kneel-before-the-godofmischief) Link is NSFW

She'd felt the presence for a while now. A feeling at the back of her neck, the creaking of the floorboards under her bed, shadows moving in the dark. But it wasn't menacing, it was just _there_.

Lapis fell asleep to steady breathing beneath her, a silent companion she'd never met but was always around, just out of reach.

Out of reach, until it reached out to her.

She was not really asleep, but not awake either, when she felt the first touch against her arm. From her bicep to the crook of her elbow, then down her forearm and wrist

It was relaxing, non threatening; Lapis rolled flat on her back to allow the touch.

It moved to her hip, bunching up her silk nightgown, pulling the hem up. The soft material dragged along her skin, up her thighs, over her hips, revealing her belly and then higher. Lapis shifted to allow it to be tugged off her body, leaving her completely bare. 

She felt that presence beside her bed, the familiar breathing closer than it had ever been before. Lapis looked over, eager to glimpse her companion, but was met with only a deep shadow.

She couldn't help pouting and heard a throaty chuckle in return and that hand trailing down her chest. Lapis's breath hitched, long fingers tweaking her nipples and kneading her flesh. She writhed and squirmed, rubbing her thighs together as her companion worked her over.

She didn't notice the second had joining until there was a touch at her knee and a voice that had an odd, two toned echo said, “Open for me.”

Lapis obeyed, spreading her legs and feeling that hand slide up her thigh. She gasped when it touched her soaking wet lips and then pushed inside her, two fingers filling her and curling. 

The hand on her chest moved lower and a finger landed on her clit, rubbing in wide circles. Lapis, moaning outright now, arched her hips in time with the slow, deep thrusts. 

Her bed sunk with a sudden weight and Lapis's eyes fluttered open. Kneeling next to her was a green skinned creature, with black horns curling over straw blonde hair. It had red eyes with black sclera and pupils, sharply pointed ears, and fangs peeking out from her lips. 

Without the shadow illusion, Lapis could see the creature, with its soft features and bright skin, was actually rather small. She liked it, it matched the companionable atmosphere the creature gave off and made it feel very non threatening, despite its alien appearance.

Lapis reached up and wrapped her arm around the creature's shoulder, pulling it closer and into a kiss. The creature seemed surprised at first, but soon relaxed, fingers speeding up its thrusts.

Lapis kept the kiss going, but the more those fingers worked her, the more distracted she became and the slower the kiss was. Finally Lapis had to pull back, panting hard and feeling her orgasm approaching.

The creature slipped a third finger into her, stretching her pleasantly, thrusting into her hard and fast. The finger on her clit rubbed back and forth quickly and Lapis felt the dam finally burst. She came with a cry, back arching so high she nearly bowed, clutching the creature to her as she shook and shuddered.

The creature milked her through it, slowing her thrusts as she came down, thighs quaking. It held her close and Lapis melted into its grip, feeling comforted and safe.

She found herself falling asleep, nestled against her demonic companion.


End file.
